Harry Potter is Sherlock Holmes reincarnated
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: Harry remembers his past life as Sherlock Holmes up to his death, and then he was a baby boy just born, and now he is reunited with his best flatmate John Watson now John Granger, and this is what happens after that. maybe subject to change.
1. prevu

Harry/Sherlock

Does not survive the jump and is reborn as Harry Potter with his memories of his past life.

When he meets John Watson now John Granger he recognizes him and is soon his word.

Harry must have a secret code for either or both John and Mycroft.

Mycroft must know about the magical world and harry potter and actively looking for him (for his own reasons) and then take a bigger look at the magical world and what it is doing.

John must be a squib or a Muggle-born wizard (with a muggle education and wizard education) and insist on both for harry (the schooling will be optional for you to use).


	2. Chapter 1

Harry meets Hermione

speech for characters

[parsultung]

"normal"

Harry sat in the Vauxhall Chevette that the Dursleys own and drive. The only reason that he sat in the car in the first place was because his usual babysitter was sick and unable to care for him while the Dursleys went out for Dudley's birthday (June 23), and so he sat in the car and looked out at the city and looked at his uncle and asked, "Uncle Vernon can I go to the library and stay there while you are out and about so that I don't ruin Dudley's birthday?"

Vernon looked back at him in the mirror and said, "that boy is a good idea, it is a good thing that you have that sack lunch with you."

Smiling he said, "I can stay there till you get back for me." the man smiled at Harry nodding at him. As soon as they reach the library, Harry hopped out and ran into the library and up to the kid's books to find any reading material that he had not read before and had an excuse to look around. What he found was a girl reading a book with two stacks of books next to her on each side of her. He sat next to her and pulled one onto his lap and started to read the book and found it to be fifth-grade math. Looking over the rest of the books he found them to be on other classes as well. Looking at the girl he found her to be looking at her and smiled at her and said, "your cool. Can you teach me how to read this?"

Smiling she nods and says, "sure I can, dad lets me stay here when he feels down and lets me read all I want to, which is most of the time."

Nodding Harry thinks about his old flatmate and wonders what has happened to him. Shying he looks at the books as she teaches him how to read the books till lunchtime and then goes outside the library then pulls out the food while sitting on the front steps to the building and eats the food that he has. After eating he gets rid of the bag and then heads back in and sits at the table while waiting for his uncle to come and get him when he sees his new friend run up to a man that looked like John Watson, and that was when he felt it the loss of his past life. Looking out the window and seeing his uncle he stands up and slowly walks out the library doors and hops into the car and buckles up. Having left a note that only John Watson would understand in his daughters pocket.

 **The game is Afoot at number 4 Privet Drive Shirley.**

 **Come at once if convenient.**

 **If inconvenient, come anyway.**

 **H.P.**

Now all he had to do was wait for him and hope for the best. As well as finish the list of chores he had to do without magic (or noticed using his magic) looking out he thought about what had happened to him and a sad smile formed on his face. So when he reached the house he hopped out and began to pull out the weeds from the main garden (which were few) and then watered the garden as well. He then throws away the weeds and washed off his hands and then went in and started to clean up the house starting with the kitchen, then moving on to the living room and dining room. After that, he did the bathrooms and bedrooms. And when he was done he started dinner after asking what he was making for dinner for them. He was hoping for some dinner (if he was lucky, that was). Sadly it was not enough for him to have any. So he went to bed without dinner that night.

Later that night

Sitting in his cupboard, Harry listened to the rest of them sleep as well as what was happening to everything on the street as well. Just then he heard a fifth car pull up on the street wondering what was going on he sat up and thought about using his magic to find out who was out there. When he heard Mycroft's voice just outside the perimeter of the house. Smiling he sat against the wall and waited for his rescue. Then he heard John's voice and held in a laff when the magic from the house protections tried to put him to sleep and he brushed off (he removed the magic blocks that someone put on him as soon as he woke up with them on and made it look like he had them so that he could find out who they were and what they wanted) as he waited he listened to them move around the house and quickly searched the rooms all the while not even looking at his room. Snorting he quickly kicked his door when someone was passing by his when he heard his brother (feeling happy to hear and see him jumped into his arms when the door was open and holding on with all his might. Feeling relief at being found by him. Looking up at his big brother (unknowingly crying) he sniffed and said, "thank you for finding me, mister."

Mycroft smiled, then frowned and pushed his bangs away from his brow. Gasping Mycroft looked at him and said, "where did you get that scar little one?"

Frowning Harry said, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say that mommy and daddy were drunk and daddy crashed and only I survived it but I remember a mean man came to our house and made daddy fall and mommy to with it and the green light and then tried it with me and then the green light bounced off the golden light and hit the mean man and he turned into dust, and then wormmy came in and took mean mans to stick and took off, then paddy came and tried to take me and scary pets took me from paddy and then we went on paddy's bike and then I fell asleep till aunty woke me up with her yelling." that's when John came up and took me while Mycroft was still blinking and sat me on the couch and looked me over and found the bruises on my arms and legs.

After he was done he asked, "what is your name little one?"

Smiling he said, "Uncle Vernon calls me boy and freak but mommy and daddy called me harry and progslit, why?" a frown soon marring his face.

Laffing he said, "well it seems that you have a photographic memory little one." smiling he then asked, "now little one how did you know how to write that note?"

Smiling Harry said, "I remembered it, sir."

A slight frown formed and he said, "was it this life or another life?"

Laughing Harry said, "both sir, I use it to talk to friends and acquaintances all the time in my last life, but I only use that to call snakey to me in this life." smiling he looked down and picked up snakey and sat him on his lap. As he did he spoke to snakey and said, [this is him snakey, this is my John so no biting him or his family at all.] then he looked up at John and smiled and said, "he won't bite you now. The Dursleys don't know about him and I think that is good because they don't like me at all."

Blinking the man (John) finally said, "well now that is a good thing but why are you holding a grass snake in your lap?"

"She is snakey and she likes to bite people," said Harry.

Nodding he thin said, "well little one my name is John Granger."

Confused Harry said, "you changed your name from Watson to Granger, why?"

Blinking John asked, "how did you know that little one."

Smiling Harry said, "I remember it, John you can't forget a flatmate so easily."

Gaping John sat there till Mycroft came over and said, "we have them in custody and now all we have to do is find a family for you to live with."

Narrowing his eyes Harry said, "John, and only john."

Blinking Mycroft said, "and why only him?"

"I like Hermione, she is nice and she was teaching me how to read."

"Oh," he replied. Looking him over he then said, "I will see what I can do." that made Harry smile. They soon left the house and no one was the wiser (including Professor Dumbledore).


	3. Chapter 2

Harry tells them

Normal talking

[parsultung]

"Speaking"

Harry sat in the car looking at the umbrella and thinking that he needed a stick instead when it suddenly was a stick, a walking stick to be exact. Blinking he then said, "how the umbrella turn into a walking stick?"

Blinking Mycroft said, "magic is my guess little one."

"Oh, what's magic?" asked Harry.

Surprisingly it was John who answered with, "no one knows exactly what it is, some say technology long forgotten and others say an inborn ability." looking around John sees the shock on both faces and says, "what my mom and dad used homeschooling and Hogwarts to keep me up to date for my education."

Smiling Harry asked, "really? Can I do that?"

At that John nods and says, "great idea harry, we can do that for both you and Hermione."

He nodded and asked, "can I eat something? I'm hungry."


End file.
